1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf ball retrievers, specifically to an improved mechanism for retrieving golf balls from water hazards.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art has various devices for scooping or raking a golf ball from a water hazard or other inaccessible areas. Recent prior art has raking devices to retrieve the ball when the operator is unable to see the ball. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,635,987 to Hurtgam, (1987), 4,730,857, to Gabinet, (1988), 4,957,319, to Boatempo, (1990), and 5,110,168, Petrillo, (1992). All four of these retrieving devices operate almost identically. They rake for the ball in clear or blind water areas and capture the ball to be retrieved. Although these golf ball retrievers are capable of entrapping the golf ball in many hazards, they are limited to a raking action and the golf ball entry from the front entrance. Rocky, weedy, or hazardous water areas restrict the raking action even when the ball is visible. Also, all of the previous retrievers have nonadjustable, fixed or detachable heads which must be removed for storage in the golf bag. This is an inconvenience and time factor that slows play on golf courses.